El Secreto De Johanna
by RyoNef191
Summary: Ash Y Dawn Son Novios Desde Hace Poco Y Deciden Pasar Una Temporada En Casa De Johanna. Pero Ash Está Desconcertado Ya Que "Engaña" A Dawn Con La Persona Que Menos Se Lo Esperaría... Su Propia Madre (Johanna) 1 - MotherofPearlShipping: Ash & Johanna 2 - Pearlshipping: Ash & Dawn
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 **

Nuestros héroes estaban caminando por la ruta 201. Su destino…

HOJAS GEMELAS¡ HE VUELTO¡—gritaba la adolescente de cabellera azul.

Ash y Dawn habían llegado al pueblo natal de Dawn, pueblo Hojas Gemelas. Su intención era tomarse unas largas vacaciones juntos después de haber terminado con sus metas en Sinnoh y antes de encaminarse a una nueva aventura en una nueva región.

Dawn estaba a punto de salir corriendo con dirección a su casa cuando Ash la detuvo por el brazo—espera Dawn—le dijo dejando a Dawn confundida—que te parece una foto de recuerdo—terminó diciendo con una agradable sonrisa

La chica sonrió ante la idea del joven entrenador. Ash sacó de sus pantalones un teléfono celular. Ambos chicos se abrazaron mientras Ash tomaba la selfie. Ambos estaban sonrientes pero al momento de tomar la foto a Ash se le ocurre darle un beso a Dawn en la mejilla, dejando a esta sorprendida. La foto salió con Ash besando la mejilla de Dawn y ella estaba sorprendida y sonrojada.

La foto le dio mucha gracia al entrenador de pueblo Paleta, a Dawn también le causó gracia así que se le ocurrió otra gran idea. Ella tomó el teléfono de Ash rápidamente le dio un fuerte beso al entrenador en los labios.

Ash no se esperó aquel beso pero le correspondió a Dawn debidamente, mientras, Dawn tomaba una nueva selfie donde ellos estaban besándose con Pueblo Hojas Gemelas de fondo.

Al romper el beso, la pareja siguió su camino tomados de las manos.

Estos dos ya no eran más unos simples amigos. Después de la liga los dos comenzaron una nueva relación pero ahora como novios.

Ya estoy ansiosa por ver nuevamente a mí mamá y contarle todo acerca del gran festival—decía la coordinadora mientras radiaba felicidad—recuerda que también debes contarle todo acerca de tu travesía por querer conquistar la liga—terminó dirigiéndose a Ash

Si bien los chicos no lograron ganar en la liga y el gran festival respectivamente, ambos se sentían muy felices debido a que se tenían el uno al otro.

Podría decirse que la pareja no tenía problemas, que no se preocupaban por su futuro… grave error.

Entre toda esa felicidad que la pareja aparentaba tener, había un problema, no era un problema entre ellos dos, sino que todo provenía de Ash. El chico de Kanto sabía que tendría problemas dentro de sí mismo apenas llegaran a casa de Dawn, y él sabía que todo era causado por…

Dawn¡ Ash¡ qué bueno verlos¡—se hoyó desde la casa donde Dawn había crecido.

Johanna estaba esperando a la joven pareja. Estaba feliz de volver a ver a su hija y a su novio después de tanto tiempo fuera de casa.

Dawn corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su madre. Al llegar la abrazó fuertemente, estaba emocionada al igual que su madre.

La emoción de Ash había desaparecido, o más bien nunca la tuvo, ya que la principal preocupación del joven estaba frente a sus ojos… Johanna.

Ash estaba alegre al ver a su novia feliz, pero en su interior él no estaba del todo feliz, él veía a Johanna y se sentía extraño. Sentía algo que solo comenzó a sentir cuando conoció a Dawn… atracción.

Johanna dejó el abrazo con su hija y volteó a ver al entrenado—Ash¡ cómo estás?—

Ash salió de su pequeño trance para poder saludar a la mamá de Dawn.

Pero que hacemos aquí—dijo Johanna—vamos, entren¡ les preparé el almuerzo. Tienen mucho que contarme de cómo les fue.

La pareja siguió a Johanna hacia dentro de la casa. Fueron al comedor donde la comida ya estaba servida y enfriándose.

/

La tarde pasó tranquilamente. Ash y Dawn le contaron todo sobre su travesía a Johanna y sobre su nueva relación, pero la noche ya había llegado (22:00 hrs) ya era hora de dormir.

Dawn bostezó—creo que ya debemos dormirnos Ash—dijo con una mirada de cansancio.

Si—Contestó Ash

Johanna se levantó de la mesa—te tengo tu habitación lista Dawn. y Ash, tu puedes dormir en la habitación que está junto a la de Dawn—dijo amablemente

Gracias¡—dijeron Ash y Dawn al unísono.

La joven pareja se fueron a sus habitaciones correspondientes mientras Johanna se quedó un rato más para terminar su quehacer.

/

Dawn fue a su habitación, se puso el pijama y se fue a su cama quedándose a los pocos minutos dormida tranquilamente. Ash también se fue a su habitación, se quitó los pantalones quedando en calzoncillos y se acostó en su cama. Pero no podía conciliar el sueño por una extraña razón.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

La media noche había llegado raídamente. Johanna había terminado el quehacer del hogar así que ya estaba lista para poder irse a dormir pero no sin antes darse una fresca y relajante ducha.

La señora subió a su habitación. Se quitó la ropa y entró al baño que estaba dentro de su recamara.

/

Dawn estaba completamente dormida. En su rostro esbozaba una tierna e inocente sonrisa, sonrisa que fue la que enamoro al joven Ketchum; Probablemente estaba soñando algo bonito.

Las horas habían pasado pero ella no sentía correr el tiempo. No notaba que su cabello comenzaba a alborotarse, pero eso no le importaría en la mañana ya que siempre podría contar con su inseparable amigo piplop.

/

Para Ash, las horas habían pasado lentamente. A diferencia de Dawn él no podía dormir, su mente revoloteaba en miles de pensamientos que se dirigían a una sola cosa.

Estaba en su habitación mirando el techo, estaba intrigado. Su mente revoloteaba en miles de ideas que le llegaban a frustrar… —pero al final de cuentas, esos pensamientos son mis verdaderos deseos— se dijo el entrenador

Ash maldijo su suerte, luego se levantó de la cama. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a una habitación vecina, no era la de Dawn, sino la de Johanna.

/

El joven Ketchum entró a la habitación de Johanna y cerró la puerta. En ese mismo momento Johanna salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo su (escultural) cuerpo, no tardó nada para darse cuenta que Ash estaba dentro de su habitación observándola.

Ash quedó maravillado al ver a Johanna semidesnuda frente a él.

Johanna estaba en silencio, no había dicho nada a Ash por haber invadido su privacidad y mucho menos le pedía que se retirara; había una razón especial por la cual Johanna quería que Ash se quedara. Desde que conoció al novio de su hija ella había empezado a sentir sensaciones que no había sentido desde el fallecimiento de su esposo.

El incómodo silencio permaneció por más de un minuto hasta que Ash, nerviosamente decidió actuar.

El joven muchacho se acercó a Johanna, la señora no hacía nada para evitar cualquier movimiento de Ash, solo se quedaba quieta esperando saber las intenciones del chico.

Ash tomó a Johanna de los hombros y la sentó en la cama; comenzó quitándose la camisa dejando su pecho al descubierto; Johanna seguía sin inmutarse pues ya sabía a donde llevaba todo aquello.

Ash acercó su rostro al de Johanna para poder besarla, Johanna correspondió al beso sin sentirse de ninguna manera culpable por hacerlo.

Ash tiró a Johanna sobre la cama sin romper el beso. Johanna abrazó a Ash para que no se separaran. El joven acababa de comenzar con su estrategia para seducir a Johanna, y no quería que acabara tan pronto.

/

Media hora había pasado, Johanna estaba sobre Ash. El joven entrenador estaba muy excitado y extasiado. Era tanto el éxtasis de Ash que un par de palabras, algo cortas pero de gran valor, salieron de su boca—Johanna… Te Amo¡—Dijo el entrenador fuertemente mientras sentía que se corría dentro de la señora

Johanna se sorprendió al escuchar a Ash, fue en ese momento cuando la culpa la invadió; estaba haciendo mal, estaba teniendo contacto sexual con el novio de su hija y eso la hacía sentir mal. Pero, por un fuerte motivo, ella no quería dejar de hacerlo, ella quería seguir así con Ash ya que el chico había despertado nuevamente unos fuertes sentimientos sobre ella… el amor y el deseo

/

Ash y Johanna estaban cansados pero a la vez satisfechos. Estaban acostados viendo al techo mientras respiraban pesadamente.

Ash estaba con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso y nunca se imaginó que fuera tan emocionante como el ganar una batalla pokemon oficial. Por otro lado, Johanna estaba pensativa, el remordimiento la invadía. Ella sabía que algo así podría hacerle bien a ella pero a la vez podría dañar a su amada hija cuando esta se diera cuenta. La mujer sabía que tenía que terminar con eso pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo, aparte, no quería terminar con esa pequeña y emocionante aventura.

Ash volteó a ver a Johanna y está también lo volteó a ver—Johanna… Yo…— comenzó el entrenador pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por su "amante" de media noche.

Será mejor que te vayas a dormir a tu habitación Ash. Es demasiado tarde y Dawn no debe vernos aquí juntos cuando amanezca—dijo seriamente la señora de cabello azul.

Ash estaba confundido pero sabía que Johanna tenía razón. Recordó que estaba en una relación con Dawn y ella no tenía que saber sobre esta locura nocturna—comprendo—dijo con una cara seria

Ash se leventó, recogió sus ropas y se las puso. Estaba desilusionado, no decía palabra alguna mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Antes de girar la perilla para salir de la habitación oyó unas últimas palabras de Johanna…

Hey Ash—dijo Johanna captando la atención del joven entrenador—si te animas, te espero mañana a la misma hora. Hoy estuviste genial y quiero que se repita—

Ash sonrió al escuchar esas palabras—se lo prometo—dijo el entrenador antes de salir.

Ash estaba feliz. Se dirigió a su habitación y ahora sí pudo dormir tranquilamente pero sin sentir culpa, aunque él mismo sabía que lo que hizo estaba mal. No por su corta edad, sino por Dawn quien sabía que lo amaba profundamente y que ella seguía virgen esperando a que algún día ellos la perdieran juntos con un par de anillos en sus dedos anulares.

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ashy—Gritaba Dawn en busca de su novio—donde Diablos se habrá metido?—

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Ash y Dawn llegaron a Pueblo Hojas Gemelas. Dawn había despertado a su hora acostumbrada, se alistó y salió a la habitación de Ash para levantarlo y para que pudieran desayunar, lo raro había sido que Ash no estaba sobre su cama dormido. Era extraño pues el entrenador no acostumbraba a madrugar.

La chica bajó a la planta baja de la casa esperando encontrar a Ash en la sala viendo la televisión o en la cocina comiendo algo.

Aaaaah—se oyó un leve gemido que provenía de la cocina

Dawn podría jurar que ese gemido anterior era de su madre, quizás algo le habia pasado; la chica se encaminó a la cocina para ver a su progenitora. Al entrar, vio a su madre sentada en la mesa del comedor, cabe destacar que esta mesa estaba cubierta por un gran mantel que llegaba hasta el suelo.

Buenos días hija. Dormiste bien?—preguntó Johanna, en su voz se notaba que estaba nerviosa

Johanna estaba sonrojada, estaba un poco sobresaltada y sobretodo… excitada. El mantel cubría a Johanna de la cintura para abajo, esto era conveniente para ella ya que no llevaba puesto ni su pantalón ni sus bragas, a parte, debajo de la mesa se encontraba Ash, quien llevaba puesta toda su ropa, pero tenía de fuera su virilidad ya excitada

Dawn se extrañó un poco por la actitud nerviosa de su madre—te pasa algo? creí haberte escuchado gemir o gritar levemente—

Ah… eso…-Johanna se puso a pensar rápidamente en una excusa para responderle a Dawn—es que me corté con el cuchillo—dijo esperando a que Dawn le creyera

Ah… Ok—dijo Dawn

La chica no estaba muy interesada en lo que le ocurría a su madre, su único pensamiento era averiguar el paradero de su novio—oye mamá, sabes dónde está Ash?

Ah… Ash? Si, si sé. Se fue a Villa Raíz a ver al profesor Rowan—respondió la ex coordinadora

Fue a verlo? Y no me esperó?—se preguntó la coordinadora un tanto extrañada por lo que le contaba su madre—que raro… pero en fin, no quieres que te ayude con el desayuno?—preguntó mientras se acercaba a la mesa

No¡—dijo Johanna repentinamente, sorprendiendo a su hija—quiero decir, necesito que vayas a la tienda y me traigas algo de la despensa—

Ah… está bien—Dawn estaba extrañada por la reacción de su progenitora

La lista de compras está por la televisión. Toma el dinero de mi cartera y si quieres cómprate algo—decía la señora mientras apuntaba a la sala

Dawn salió de la cocina un poco confundida por el extraño comportamiento de su madre; la chica tomó la lista de compras y el dinero, después de eso salió de la casa.

Johanna suspiró cuando oyó que Dawn salía de la residencia—ya puedes salir Ash. Dawn se ha ido—dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla

Ash salió de su escondite de debajo de la mesa—casi no s ve—decía mientras se ponía detrás de la mujer—dime, en dónde íbamos?—dijo mientras comenzaba a a masajear sus por encima de su blusa

Idiota, no sé por qué te gusta hacer esto en la cocina. Estamos expuestos a que nos vea "Tu Novia"—dijo Johanna con un especial énfasis en las últimas dos palabras

Ash sonrió juguetonamente—es más excitante—

Johanna se inclinó sobre la mesa, recostando su torso para que Ash pudiera continuar dentro de ella. El chico no dudo ni una sola vez al insertar su pene dentro de la vagina de "Su Amante." Sin perder tiempo comenzó a mover sus caderas para que, tanto ella como él, pudieran sentir el placer que el sexo y la lujuria les ofrecía

Johanna comenzó a gemir extasiada el movimiento de caderas del chico—cuando terminemos… te iras… a alcanzar a Dawn al mercado…—decía entre cortado

Pasaron entre diez y quince minutos antes que Ash se corriera dentro del útero de Johanna. Cabe mencionar que ellos ya comenzado desde antes que Dawn bajara a la cocina

Al terminar, el chico guardo su miembro dentro de sus pantalones y limpió el lugar donde lo habían hecho.

Ash y Johanna se dieron un profundo beso. La señora abrió levemente su boca permitiendo que la lengua de Ash entrara y se pusiera a "combatir" con la suya. Luego de un par de minutos se separaron un poco exhaustos por la profundidad del beso

Será mejor que vayas a alcanzar a Dawn—dijo Johanna—me gustó, pero prefiero hacerlo sobre mi cama y en la noche… sabes que te estaré esperando—dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo al entrenador

Puedes contar con eso—dijo Ash mientras levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación

Ash salió de la casa para alcanzar a Dawn en el mercado. Johanna se quedó en la concina preparando el almuerzo, pero algo estaba a punto de ocurrirle. Ella comenzó a sentir nauseas. La señora se acercó al lavabo y allí vomitó

Pero qué?—se dijo espantada para luego volver a vomitar. Luego, cuando se sintió un poco mejor, se sentó en una silla—que habré comido que me hizo mal—se preguntaba

Una pequeña idea pasó por la mente de la señora. Johanna se sobresaltó al pensar en una posibilidad que involucraba a Ash Ketchum—No… Imposible que esté embarazada—

Johanna tenía miedo. Sin dudarlo, se levantó de la silla, cogió su bolso y salió de la casa con dirección a un médico ginecólogo en ciudad Jubileo


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ash había alcanzado a Dawn en el mercado del pueblo, la ayudó con las compras y ya habían acabado con eso, era hora de que volvieran a la casa. Hojas Gemelas era un pueblo pequeño, no tardarían mucho tiempo en llegar a la residencia.

En el camino pasaron por enfrente de una farmacia, no se imaginaban que allí estaría Johanna frente al mostrador, comprando algo d suma importancia para ella.

Mamá? Que haces aquí?—preguntó Dawn captando la atención de su madre.

La señora se puso nerviosa al oír que su hija estaba allí, comenzó a rogar que la farmacéutica no llegara de repente con su encargo—ah hija… que bien que ya terminaron—

Te sientes mal mamá?—volvió a preguntar la chica

Ah… no mi amor… no te preocupes—decía la señora pensando en su excusa perfecta—vine a comprar un medicamento para una miga que está enferma—sonrió nerviosamente

Por suerte para Johanna, Dawn creyó en su mentira, debido a que nunca antes le había mentido—me alegro que seas tan buena mami—dijo la coordinadora novata sonriendo

"Buena? Buenísima, tienes una mamacita Dawn"—pensó Ash con morbosidad mientras recordaba los sucesos de la mañana y de las noches anteriores—ya íbamos para la casa señora—dijo tranquilamente

Adelántense chicos, yo me tardaré—decía Johanna con mucha naturalidad

La pareja se despidió de la señora y siguió su camino hacia la casa. Johanna estaba allí debido a que estaba comprando un test de embarazo

La farmacéutica llegó—aquí tiene señora, una prueba de embarazo—

Gracias—dijo Johanna mientras tomaba la prueba entre sus manos—disculpe, me permite usar el baño para… ya sabe—decía apenada

Claro que si—decía la empleada mientras señalaba el sanitario. Vio cuando Johanna entraba, luego pensó—"Embarazada a su edad? Pues podrá tener sus años pero se ve muy bien"—

Johanna entró al sanitario de la farmacia, cerró la puerta con seguro y bajó sus pantalones y bragas para luego sentarse en el retrete. Sacó el test de embarazo de su caja y lo probó.

Johanna maldijo su suerte cuando vio que la prueba dio positivo, según el test estaba embarazada. La señora se enfureció primero ya que eso era lo último que quería; se culpó al principio por no haber usado protección alguna—maldito Ash. Maldito…— Ella comenzó a llorar ya que lo última que esperaba era el estar embarazada del novio de su primera hija, Dawn—maldigo el día en que llegaste a mi casa Ash Ketchum y me hiciste caer en tu trampa—

Que iba a hacer, era una mujer viuda y el cuidar un bebe sola y a su edad sería difícil; pero ella pensaba más en Dawn. Johanna sabía que Dawn podría odiarla si se entera que el hijo que estaba esperando era de Ash.

Johanna oyó que tocaban a la puerta—señora, está usted bien?—era la farmacéutica. La señora se secó las lágrimas, se acomodó los pantalones y salió del cuarto de baño, al salir se dirigió a la farmacéutica—disculpe la pregunta pero… hay probabilidades que estos test fallen?

La empleada se extrañó por la pregunta, por lo regular esa pregunta la haría una chica inexperta en el tema, no una señora de su edad—son exactos en un 97% y 98% en promedio. Pero si existen casos en que pueden fallar. En cualquier caso, si no se siente segura puede recurrir con un ginecólogo.

Johanna sonrió ante la respuesta, eso le daba una mínima de esperanza—gracias—dijo antes de salir de la farmacia para acudir con el medico ginecólogo—

/

Dawn miró con angustia y preocupación el reloj que colgaba en la pared de la sala. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá y en sus piernas estaba la cabeza de Ash descansando

Que te ocurre amor?—preguntó Ash al ver que su novia no le acariciaba el cabello

Son las cuatro de la tarde, y mi mamá no llega—respondió la chica preocupada

No te preocupes, es adulta sabe cuidarse sola—dijo el entrenador de kanto tratando de animar a la chica

Pero Ash…—Dawn no pudo continuar ya que oyó que la puerta d su casa se abría y después la cerraban—mama¡

Johanna llegó, estaba cabizbaja y triste pero no quería que su hija de diera cuenta de ello.

Mamá, estás bien?— pregunto Dawn angustiada

Nos habíamos preocupado señora—dijo Ash quien apareció detrás de Dawn

Johanna miró a Ash un poco desilusionada, luego miró a Dawn un tanto apenada— no... No es nada cariño. No te preocupes por mí que estoy bien—

Dawn seguía preocupada, pero confiaba en las palabras de su progenitora— de acuerdo mamá. Pero estás segura de ello?—

Si hija, no te preocupes. Sólo necesito descansar. Vengan, les serviré para que coman, luego me iré a dormir— decía la señora mientras caminaba hacia la cocina haciendo a un lado a los chicos

Dawn seguía muy preocupada por su madre, pero supuso que luego ella le diría que le pasaba. Ash también comenzó a preocuparse, pero se dijo que lo investigaría en la noche que la viera.

/

Johanna, ábreme por favor. Soy Ash— el entrenador llamaba a la puerta de Johanna que se encontraba con seguro desde adentro.

Dentro de la habitación estaba Johanna acostada en su cama con su camisón para dormir, pero tenía varias lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaba llorando, estaba triste por haber cometido un grave error con un chico al que le doblaba la edad

Johanna ábreme—volvió a pedir el chico

LARGATE— se oyó decir a la señora desde adentro— no vuelvas a venir aquí!—

Ash se sorprendió al oír a Johanna— Johanna, que estás diciendo?— volvió a preguntar creyendo que era una especie de broma

QUE TE LARGUES! NO DEBEMOS VERNOS ASÍ NUNCA MÁS!— volvió a gritar Johanna

Ash estaba por demás sorprendido, pero creyó que debía hacerle caso pues se imaginó que pasaba por cierta fecha de las mujeres. Sin volver a decir nada comenzó a irse hacia su cuarto, esperando que en la mañana Johanna le explicara qué fue lo que le pasó.


End file.
